internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Rashid Khan
| birth_place = Nangarhar, Afghanistan | death_date = | death_place = | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm leg break | role = Bowler | international = true | internationalspan = 2015–present | testcap = 9 | testdebutdate = 14 June | testdebutyear = 2018 | testdebutagainst = India | lasttestdate = 15 March | lasttestyear = 2019 | lasttestagainst = Ireland | odidebutdate = 18 October | odidebutyear = 2015 | odidebutagainst = Zimbabwe | odicap = 36 | lastodidate = 4 July | lastodiyear = 2019 | lastodiagainst = West Indies | T20Idebutdate = 26 October | T20Idebutyear = 2015 | T20Idebutagainst = Zimbabwe | T20Icap = 27 | lastT20Idate = 24 February | lastT20Iyear = 2019 | lastT20Iagainst = Ireland | club1 = Comilla Victorians | year1 = 2016–2017 | club2 = Sunrisers Hyderabad | year2 = 2017–present | club3 = Guyana Amazon Warriors | year3 = 2017 | club4 = Band-e-Amir Dragons | year4 = 2017–present | club5 = Adelaide Strikers | year5 = 2017/18–present | club6 = Sussex | year6 = 2018 | club7 = Kabul Zwanan | year7 = 2018 | club8 = Durban Heat | year8 = 2018 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 2 | runs1 = 29 | bat avg1 = 9.66 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 12 | deliveries1 = 485 | wickets1 = 9 | bowl avg1 = 28.44 | fivefor1 = 1 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 5/82 | catches/stumpings1 = 0/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 62 | runs2 = 827 | bat avg2 = 21.76 | 100s/50s2 = 0/4 | top score2 = 60* | deliveries2 = 3042 | wickets2 = 128 | bowl avg2 = 15.51 | fivefor2 = 4 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 7/18 | catches/stumpings2 = 20/– | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 38 | runs3 = 123 | bat avg3 = 13.66 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 33 | deliveries3 = 864 | wickets3 = 75 | bowl avg3 = 11.56 | fivefor3 = 2 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 5/3 | catches/stumpings3 = 11/– | column4 = FC | matches4 = 6 | runs4 = 154 | bat avg4 = 25.66 | 100s/50s4 = 0/1 | top score4 = 52 | deliveries4 = 1664 | wickets4 = 44 | bowl avg4 = 17.79 | fivefor4 = 5 | tenfor4 = 1 | best bowling4 = 8/74 | catches/stumpings4 = 0/– | date = 4 July | year = 2019 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/793463.html Cricinfo }} Rashid Khan Arman (born 20 September 1998), commonly known as Rashid Khan, is an Afghan cricketer and the current captain of the national team. He was one of the eleven cricketers to play in Afghanistan's first ever Test match, against India, in June 2018. He returned the most expensive bowling figures by a debutant in a nation's maiden Test match. External links * Category:Cricketers Category:1998 births Category:Living people Category:Afghan cricketers Category:Afghanistan Test cricketers Category:Afghanistan One Day International cricketers Category:Afghanistan Twenty20 International cricketers